


In The Field

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: He deserves happiness, havin a good time, he's playin the guitar, hop is just happy, the fic rlly has no plot it's just hop being happy and not depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Hop decides to gather his stuff and run off with his Wooloo. He has a day of enjoying himself, happy and content as can be. Nothing to worry about except himself, his Wooloo, and his lovely guitar skills.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	In The Field

A warm sunny day in Galar meant that it was time to go outside. A walk around Postwick always got Hop invigorated. Especially when he thought about going on a picnic with his Wooloo. The thoughts excited him to the point where the boy had eventually ran home so he could start packing a lunch for himself and his Wooloo. Thus, as soon as Hop had got home from his walk, he had packed up rather quickly and told his mother that he was leaving for a bit. However, Hop didn’t forget a special thing. He didn’t forget his guitar. After all, he hadn’t played it in a while!

“Come on, Wooloo. You can help me choose a spot we can sit. We’ll have a great time sitting around and having lunch. See? I got my bag packed- we’re gonna have a good meal today! You can also listen to me play my guitar. Isn’t that great, Wooloo?”

In response to his happy chatter, the wooloo baaed in response to his trainer. A small innocent smile remained on the face of the pokemon as he rolled along. If he could help choose a spot, he would begin leading the way! Therefore, the wooloo rolled ahead of Hop and started to lead the way toward an open field. A special open place, amazing for curry, and quiet as well! That’s where Wooloo wanted to go.

However, Hop didn’t realize that. He thought Wooloo was just messing around with him. The boy let out a surprised cry and chased after the pokemon that didn’t hesitate to roll in his own direction to his own speed.

“Wooloo! Come back- you could get hurt! Just stay by my side, mate!”

Did Wooloo listen? No. He didn’t. Instead, the fluffy pokemon kept rolling as Hop chased behind him. However, after a long run toward a field, Wooloo finally stopped and stood up straight. How long could one even roll for? However long was no longer the question. The question was if Hop was okay or not. The pokemon turned back toward his trainer.

Hop was completely exhausted. The boy plopped into the grassy field, heavily breathing as he laid his bag down. Then he laid his guitar aside before laying into the grass. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a huff. 

“Absolutely crazy, Wooloo! I can’t believe you had me run all the way out here when we could’ve walked!”

“Beh!”

“Yeah- really? You wanted me to race you?”

“Beh!”

Did Hop have any idea what his Wooloo was saying? Not really. But he tried to understand. He tried to decipher. Nonetheless, the boy eventually sat up and let out a gentle laugh. Was he happy? Of course he was! He had no reason to be upset. After all, he was in the field with his Wooloo. He could sing as much as he wanted, play guitar, eat curry, and maybe even have a nap! The possibilities were endless.

“You’re crazy, Wooloo. I love you,” he kindly cooed. Scooting toward his Pokemon, he hugged into Wooloo’s soft wool and closed his eyes. The pokemon baaed in response, leaning against his trainer. The two remained in a sweet embrace before Hop pulled away. Then, he picked up his guitar.

Tuning it finely, he strummed it and smiled. Then he looked toward Wooloo who eagerly looked at him in response. Did it want him to play a song? 

“Do you want me to play you a song?”

“Beh! Beh!”

“Yeah? Really?” Hop laughed softly, “so what do you want me to play?”

“Beh.”

“Alright. Here goes,” Hop happily cooed. Then, he began to strum his guitar. He played a tune that best represented himself. Happy and cheery, bubbly and bright. However, he mixed in a bit of other elements too, including his brother’s ego and his friends’ charisma. Hop seemed to be focused more on himself though. He played most of the song for himself, humming and singing along with himself.

Without a care in the world, Hop continued to strum along on his guitar. Happy-go-lucky was the basis of his song he was playing. What would he name it? Maybe he could call this… his theme. His personality, all in one song. His life in an entire song.

Then he looked toward Wooloo. The pokemon looked at him rather happily and baaed along with his voice. The two seemed to be singing together. Today definitely was going to be a great day. Wooloo and Hop, merely in the field. Singing, playing guitar, relaxing, and soon to be eating curry. This was great for both trainer and pokemon!


End file.
